


You're kinda terrible at this

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [14]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Presents, Celebration Day, F/F, Femslash February, Happy Celebration Day Zizel!, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Hints of Noelclaire cause I LOVE THEM, I am barely in Noel's route so if it's probably super OOC, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Let Claire be sassy, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, No deaths or monsters or anything :D, Rouge trying to be kind....a shock, Sexual comments, The Author Regrets Everything, They all are chilling in the mansion :D, VERY SMALL and doesnt last long, a little steamy, alive and happy as it should be :DDDD, as in the demons are humans, my favourite demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “I can barely hear you” Claire points out, “Also, why in the world would you ask me and not Noel? You’re much closer to him than I am”“I-I am asking for your h-help! F-For two reasons!” Her cheeks grow red, “One, you’re a girl and...y-you’re close to Zizel”“Yes, I’m close to her. But why don’t you ask Charlotte or Lime? Are they here?”“As if I would talk to them! Just listen to me!” Rouge tenses up and keeps her scarlet red eyes on the wall instead of Claire, “I need your help with…” she turns her gaze to the other, “A present for Zizel”---Rouge needs help with getting a gift for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Claire Elford & Rouge, Rouge/Zizel (Witch's Heart)
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're kinda terrible at this

**Author's Note:**

> More Witch's Heart!! Sorry this one has implied steamy content LMAO it kinda just happened
> 
> It's the 22nd, Zizel's celebration day!

“Hey, you! Uh, Claire! I need you!”

“I…” Nice to know she’s needed in the middle of preparing dinner. Claire slides the uncooked food to Noel, “Can you go ahead and place this in the oven?”

“Of course” his blue eyes shine affectionately, “I’ll be here, go ahead and assist Rouge”

“I do not have all day!” Rouge hisses. Noel holds back an annoyed sigh while Claire is blunt with it.

“Hey, I have to take my time away from cooking to help you! No need to be impatient”

“Just—“ Rouge pulls Claire out of the kitchen and sprints away from, well, anyone in sight. When Rouge sees anyone else doing their daily activities in the mansion, she only runs faster. Claire keeps asking where they were going and why she’s trying to supposedly hide, but Rouge doesn’t say anything. 

This is new, Rouge is never like this. It’s baffling that she needed Claire and didn’t ask Zizel or Noel for help.  _ Lady Dorthy, if she’s going to simply yell about how I am with Noel, I apologise how I will react to it. _

Finally, Rouge stops. They’re in front of Claire’s room, hall dead silent and no trace of other residents appearing anytime soon. She lets go of Claire’s wrist and crosses her arms across her chest. “Alright, I need your help with...something” she mumbles.

“I can barely hear you” Claire points out, “Also, why in the world would you ask me and not Noel? You’re much closer to him than I am”

“I-I am asking for your h-help! F-For two reasons!” Her cheeks grow red, “One, you’re a girl and...y-you’re close to Zizel”

“Yes, I’m close to her. But why don’t you ask Charlotte or Lime? Are they here?”

“As if I would talk to them! Just listen to me!” Rouge tenses up and keeps her scarlet red eyes on the wall instead of Claire, “I need your help with…” she turns her gaze to the other, “A present for Zizel”

“Oh, her celebration day is tomorrow isn’t it?” Claire went ahead and bought a present for her last week with Charlotte and Lime. The boys (as in, Sirius is doing all of the shopping and received a list from them) is a work in progress. “And you don’t have a gift yet? Wow, I expected you to have one a year in advance”

Rouge  _ loathes  _ back-talk from Claire. But does she give a damn about it? Absolutely not. 

“It’s because I don’t know what to give her, imbecile!” Rouge exhales hotly out of her nose, “Previous years, she wasn’t my girlfriend! So I could just buy some damn tea and be on my way! She never cared and enjoyed it, but now we are something more and I have to do something more!

Claire raises an eyebrow and smirks. “How about you spend some time in your room? Just the two of you? I can get everyone else and you can spend time on your own. I suggest clipping your nails, or Zizel, or both~”

Rouge had a blank expression for a mere two seconds until she processed what Claire was talking about. The red colour returns to her cheeks. “You’re not helping! Listen, you’re close to her and you’re excellent with presents. So just give me suggestions and I will take you back to your little boyfriend.”

“I’m sure she would love tea from you. Or maybe a tea set? Rouge, you’re thinking about this too hard. I know it’s hard to actually have feelings for someone but I know you can do it!”

“I can  _ smell  _ your sarcasm”

“Oh really? I hope it smells like cakes” she giggles, “But, I think I have an idea on what she might enjoy. Now, all you have to do is…”

* * *

Zizel could only stare in awe at the pink and white tea set on the table. Peach tea, her favourite, is brewed and still warm in her own personal cup with her name written on the front of it. She’s been meaning to buy herself a new tea set after several mugs broke, thanks to Ashe starting a meaningless food fight. She’s not sure to be surprised about how beautiful the set is or that it’s from Rouge.

“Did you get this for me, or did you steal Claire’s gift?” She teases. Rouge is sitting next to her and applying a new layer of dark red lipstick, it’s a brand Zizel hasn’t seen before. “Come on, be honest”

“I did ask for her help, and she did suggest it, but I bought it”

Zizel blinks. “Did you go ask Sirius go pick it up? I know they had to with others. It’s okay if you did, I—“

She gets cut off when Rouge wraps her arms around her waist and presses her lips against hers. When they kiss, Zizel is greeted with the familiar taste and shape of her girlfriend’s lip, but this moment was a tad different. The new lipstick allows a softer feel and taste like her tea. 

It doesn’t stop there. Rouge breaks the kiss and moves her lips down to her neck. Zizel’s breath hitches with a chill going down her spine, this shouldn’t feel so good. She kisses her neck a couple of times and then moves up to her cheeks. There are several pecks of affection on her face, feelings of love, all on her special day.

She lets out a small moan and Rogue takes the hint. Her warm hands venture under her skirt and the kisses grew deeper. Zizel is going to explode.

"Hm...happy Celebration day~" Rouge purrs, "The tea set wasn't the only gift I had for you, babe"

“R-Rouge…” she breathes, “Ah...this is…”

“Hey! Is there any leftover chicken Alfredo?!” The kitchen door swings open with Ashe appearing, “I think Noel ate the rest of the—“

He’s cut off when a plate is thrown at his feet.

“H-HEY!”

“We are having a moment, idiot!” Rouge holds Zizel closer, almost shoving her face in her chest.  _ Nice.  _ “Go order take out!”

“Why are you guys fucking in the kitchen?!”

“OUR CLOTHES ARE STILL ON! You—“ she takes another plate and throws it at him, “Out of here, twink!”

“Eeeeh! I’ll take that as a compliment…” he shuts the door and leaves the couple be. About time.

“Watching you throw plates like that was kinda hot” Zizel confesses, “Now, where were we?”

Rouge smiles and continues her celebration day kisses. Might take this in one of their rooms in the next couple of minutes, after she finishes her tea. If that’ll ever happen at this rate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Claire out here giving the lesbians what they deserve.  
> The Witch's Heart demons are LESBIANS and there is nothing you can do about it
> 
> Might write a Zizel x Claire one :D and to my wh friends who find this I AM SO SORRY EHJSBDIUBNIUERBDUI


End file.
